


[殤凜] 沒有鼠鼠味鴉的鼠年殤凜賀文！ (上)

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 注意：因上下篇作者不同，此處僅收錄上篇。
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 4





	[殤凜] 沒有鼠鼠味鴉的鼠年殤凜賀文！ (上)

餐桌上擺滿平時飯館裡見不到的功夫菜，據說是特地請廚子到家裡來做的，每道料理色香俱全，讓人迫不期待品嚐其滋味。飯局的主人邀大夥兒一同舉起杯盞，敬祝座上嘉賓能夠擁有一個平安美好又豐收的年，接著請最為尊長的一位舉箸，宣布宴席開始。

殤不患並不清楚東離人是天性格外好客，還是只有丹家是這個樣子的。總之因年輕護印師夫妻的熱情邀約、東離第一盜賊的慫恿、琵琶難得的應和，以及樂師那充滿期待的目光，殤不患應邀帶領眾人出席丹氏的年夜圍爐晚宴。

為了讓新的一年能有順遂的開始，殤不患沿路耳提面命誰都不准在餐席間惡言相向，開宴當晚更是在丹翡準備給他們的廂房內再三告誡凜雪鴉不得挑釁鬧事。結果不知該說出乎他意料之外、還是應當就如他所期望的，誰也沒提到那些容易造成明嘲暗諷的話題。

先是捲殘雲為他們介紹東離人的除夕必備菜色，然後當他被西幽人問到詳細的料理方式而答不出來時，無所不知的怪盜便會幫忙解惑。小至該食材的生長環境及特別的採收方式，大到熱油快炒抑或是文火慢燉；就連琵琶都不得不佩服他的多聞。

飯後的守歲活動，凜雪鴉坐到方桌的桌角處，左顧殤大俠、右教浪大俠，照看西幽人打東離麻將。雖然張數相同，但棄牌胡牌的方式還是有所差異。殤不患原本就接觸過麻將，因此得人提點就能自通，但對樂師來說可就不是這麼回事。第一次接觸此民俗活動的他，光是認牌花就費了好陣子，連聆牙都為他著急。

不過在凜雪鴉用心指導下，浪巫謠仍從捲殘雲那裡贏得一點盤纏。相較西幽人胡牌的興奮，丹翡倒是心中警鐘大響，擔憂又遭掠風竊塵算計玩弄，趕緊找了藉口讓大家回房多做休息。殤不患瞧凜雪鴉說著：「還是浪大俠新手運氣好，這麼難胡的牌都贏下來了，不簡單。」也知道丹翡深怕自己夫君被詐胡，於是拎人回房，眾人就地散會。

「剛剛的牌局，你應該沒動手腳吧？」回到廂房後，殤不患姑且還是問了凜雪鴉這句。

儘管臘月三十無法賞月，凜雪鴉仍倚在窗邊吞雲吐霧。他聞言瞧望殤不患，然後帶著狡黠的笑容回應：「殤大俠再三叮囑，在下哪敢不聽。不信嗎？」

殤不患不是不信，只是習慣性地雞婆一句。因此就算對方故意擺出要人存疑的樣子，只要他說什麼就是什麼了。殤不患擺擺手，拉張椅子坐到對方身旁。「你今天很……很聽話，平時這樣不是很好嗎？」他斟酌用詞半晌，最後還是選回頭先想到的那一個。他以指為梳撫摸凜雪鴉放下的雪髮，對方才剛沐浴完，髮絲間還殘留著水氣。使人看上去格外地溫順。

「這樣的人生多無趣。不過殤大俠有準備什麼作為在下的獎賞嗎？」凜雪鴉絲毫不介意有人在撥弄自己的髮絲，他顧自抽著煙月，等對方答話。「沒有也沒關係，我不介意……」拉長尾音，刻意不把話說完。不安分的手撫上殤不患的大腿，流連忘返似地在對方腿上摩娑。

「別鬧，這可是在別人家裡。」殤不患握起對方那隻胡鬧放肆的手警告，但也沒讓人把手抽離，就這樣一直緊緊握著。

「做這檔事不是從沒在自個家做嗎？」凜雪鴉出言調侃。

「沿路奔波過來也該累了，就再幫我個忙好好睡覺吧！」起碼別在新的一年剛開始時就如此放縱。殤不患是這樣想的。他拉著對方的手往床鋪走，並抽走凜雪鴉另一手裡的煙月，放置穩妥後就催促其主人躺上床鋪。

殤不患總是睡在床沿那側，原因大抵有二。一是怕人趁自己睡著時偷跑出去鬧事；當然對方還是有跨越翻身卻能不驚動到人的高超技巧，但仍舊降低不少次數。二是他某天發現，被夾在人和牆中間的凜雪鴉會睡得比較深沉。

「無趣。」凜雪鴉下巴抵在對方肩頭上，臉上寫著「掃興」。

「大新年的，別抱怨那麼多。」他懲罰性地擰對方鼻子一下，然後把棉被拉得密實，確認身旁的人有妥善被棉被包覆後，向對方道了聲晚安。

…

再睜眼，一個堂皇的舞台就出現在面前，而自己似乎坐到了第一排的位置。四周可以容納百人的座位空無一人，彷彿整個場地已被人給包下。殤不患清楚那個人絕不會是自己，因此他開始尋找嫌疑最大的另一人，但左顧右盼許久，都瞧不出那個人能躲藏在哪裡。

突然間鈴鐺聲響。

陣陣的鈴鐺聲似乎是隨著腳步起舞著，並且正步步逼近殤不患所在的位置。他循聲看向舞台底端，一名用白色面紗遮擋面容，以致分不清雌雄的舞者走出。

有著竹葉領的圓襟短身舞衣，巧妙地與飄逸水袖結合在一塊，而過短的下擺露出腰部最為纖細的一截玉肌。興許是勤練舞技的關係，裸露出的腹腰可以看出精實的線條，隨著那人行走的步伐，展現出有力又不失性感的姿態。似異地民俗服裝的燈籠寬褲，意外地凸顯出臀部圓潤高翹。尤其用料與剪裁恰當的褲管不僅不顯下半身臃腫，反倒會在肢體擺動時貼合上被包裹住的雙腿，使身體曲線若隱若現。

淺色的花鳥刺繡及銅製鈴鐺裝飾在這成套的純白衣裳上，披散的雪白髮絲快要與面紗合而為一，讓對方看上去如同天上降下的使者一般虛幻不實。最為扎眼的，就屬面紗後的一雙殷紅眼睛，直勾住人的魂魄。

那名舞者步行至殤不患面前，站穩定點後便開始起舞。沒有音樂配合演出，但那一舉一動牽動而響的鈴鐺聲已經足以彌補聽覺的享受。手臂高舉低放，旋轉搖動。長腿挪伸滑移，臀部搖曳抖動。水袖在半空飄逸如同描繪一副山水畫作，風姿優雅且營造出豐富的層次。殤不患一瞬都不敢移開目光，雙目凝滯在白衣舞者身上，深怕錯過任何蠱惑人心的身姿。

隨著舞蹈節目進入尾聲，舞者拾階而下，來到殤不患跟前。那人趨身向前，戴有面紗的臉湊近到頸窩處，殤不患感覺到對方的鼻尖沿著脖頸向上直至耳邊嗅著味道，使得他不敢妄動……或者是說根本動不了。就連對方冰涼的雙手撫摸上自己腿間胯處，也依然無法有任何作為。自己明明意識清楚，全身卻像是被繫了線的木偶，不能自控。被掏出的性器在伶俐的手法下被催使充血抬頭，對方見時機成熟後，也主動跨坐上來。那人褪下褲頭，扶著自己的熱燙，對準即將進入的那處，當殤不患還想著沒有擴張過可能會使彼此難受，就觸碰到因迫不及待而不斷開闔、試圖含吸住蕈狀前端的濕潤穴口。

原來對方早已準備好了。

隨著莖柱緩緩沒入甬道中，舞者發出長聲的嘆息。直到碩物盡數被軟肉包裹，那人才說出他的第一句話：「好舒服……」沉浸在淫慾的呻吟聲依舊雌雄莫辨。

騎在上方的人開始搖動，零碎的嗯嗯啊啊就在耳邊繚繞，還有那些縫在衣裳上的鈴鐺助興。身體開始准許他依慾望動作，他雙手扣住舞者纖腰，開始用力抽送。次次碾磨過對方最為敏感的那點，也次次重擊甬道深處。超出負荷的快感令包覆陽物的軟肉陣陣抽搐，呻吟聲也開始參雜抽泣。那人不知在耳邊囁嚅些什麼，一股煩躁感莫名而起。

為什麼他不排斥這個人的觸碰？從貼近自己的那刻起，他就不曾因為過度親暱的舉動感到厭惡。為什麼這個人似曾相識？舞蹈的體態、冰肌玉膚的觸感、沉浸淫慾的喟嘆聲，以及那有如早已成為他形狀的甬道。

實在憋不住了，殤不患驅使全身上下所有的力量，抬起手就是扯下那遮擋面容的白紗。一雙沉迷於情慾的晶紅裡頭帶著錯愕，那張臉正是殤不患再熟悉不過的，凜雪鴉的臉。失去遮掩的那人受到驚嚇使得下身一緊，正當殤不患被夾得要全副交出時……

…

殤不患再度睜開雙眼，映入眼簾的是陌生的房頂梁柱。他花了好許時間理清思緒，回想起自己受丹翡及捲殘雲的邀請，來此團圓圍爐。也就是說剛剛的一切都是夢，而其內容正是他大年初一的初夢。

他想看看身旁的人睡得如何，轉頭就見一雙殷紅晶睛不知道盯著自己看多久了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：因上下篇作者不同，此處僅收錄上篇。


End file.
